guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain Alsin
Skills confirmed by SoC. Spectrus 22:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) Why does he have Renewing Memories when he got no item spells? :lol, whoops anet made a booboo. -- Xeon 10:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) This guy must really like weapon spells. :P --Curse You 19:55, 29 January 2007 (CST) Maybe the skill has been changed since January but Renewing Memories is obviously used for the 2 weapon spells he uses, regardless to whether or not he has item spells. Rcollins779x 07:17, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Ass-sin thats what i saw when i read his name Lost-Blue 05:54, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :That's great. 05:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::its like almost 1am and i still didnt finish h/w and i just pulled out some hair xD Lost-Blue 05:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. Are you even close to realizing that these kinds of things don't need to be said on random talk pages? 05:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::................................................................................... ...................................................................... ..................................................about that close...Lost-Blue 06:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::P-p-p-page breaker! Seriously, cut it out. 06:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::troll feeder D: and gnight Lost-Blue 06:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Weapon = item Ok, so does a weapon count as an item as far as Renewing Memories is concerned? Because that links "item" to bundle, and there it says that a bundle prevents the carrier from attacking. We obviously need to clarify that somewhere. --◄mendel► 14:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I'd say no. And how does a bundle preventing the carrier from attacking have to do with this issue? Simply as a definition of item? --JonTheMon 14:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Item Spell and Weapon Spell are skill types. An Item Spell creates a bundle that the character holds, which negates any weapons the character may have equipped. A Weapon Spell doesn't actually do anything mechanistically to the character's equipped items. The normal relationship between an item and a weapon does not carry over to these skill types. :When a skill's description says, "while holding an item," it is intended to interact with Item Spells, but any bundle item will trigger that effect. As this is an AI foe, he won't be picking up any random bundles lying around, and he has no Item Spells equipped, thus the condition for Renewing Memories' effect will never be satisfied. —Dr Ishmael 14:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Alternate Route Outdoor83 added an alternate route to get to him, but i think the reason that route wasnt on here before is that there are many more things in the way to kill if you go that way. I have therefore added a note to say so. However perhaps both the note and the alternate route map should be removed? C3lticmatt 21:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I think it's fine with the note. When I went capping here I went the alternate route, but I did that because I was confident in my heroes. Ezekiel [Talk] 21:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC)